1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply apparatus for use with a fuel tank.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, a known fuel supply apparatus for use with a fuel tank includes a lower case fixed to the bottom of the fuel tank and an upper case housing a fuel pump and coupled to the lower case. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-118886. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-118886, the lower case has a plate-like flange fixed to the fuel tank and an upstanding wall extending into the fuel tank and integral with the plate-like flange. The upper case has a bracket corresponding to the upstanding wall. The upper case is coupled to the lower case by an attachment member disposed on the bracket and engaging in an engaging hole defined in the upstanding wall of the upper case.
With the above conventional fuel supply apparatus, however, since the upstanding wall and the bracket have substantially the same heights while the upper case is being coupled to the lower case, if the upper case and the lower case have to be disassembled for maintenance or the like, it is necessary to insert a tool such as a screwdriver between the upstanding wall and the bracket to disengage the attachment member from the engaging hole. Therefore, it would be difficult to manually disengage the attachment member from the engaging hole without any tools, thus posing maintenance problems.